The Chess Game
by PurplePixie
Summary: Dynast lost a game of chess to Xellos? Oh, well...hope he doesn't take it too hard. WHAT? He's planning to jump off a building? Only 1 chapter. Sorry Minna-san, but plz R&R!


PurplePixie: ^_^ Hi minna-san!  
  
BlueJellyfish: *pops up out of nowhere* Wow! I can't believe you actually have readers! Hi, readers!  
  
PurpleP: =.= What are YOU doing here? Go back to your own fanfics! I command you to leave!  
  
BlueJ: Awww, you sound as if you don't want me here...T-T  
  
PurpleP: *sarcastically* No, really? What ever made you think that?  
  
BlueJ: Hey, I just came to say the disclaimer.  
  
PurpleP: Oh. Well...go ahead! Then leave.  
  
BlueJ: ^_^ PurplePixie doesn't own any of the Slayers cast and she definitely doesn't own the fabulous game of chess. Heck, she can't even PLAY that game.  
  
PurpleP: Look whose talking...Oh, well. On with-  
  
BlueJ: On with the ficcie!!  
  
PurpleP : HEY! I thought you said you only came to say the disclaimer!!  
  
BlueJ: I lied. ^_^  
  
~*~*~*The Chess Game*~*~*~  
  
It was a grim moment.  
  
::This is it:: Dynast thought to himself as he watched over the large battle field. ::I have one last move. My reputation, my LIFE, rides on this one last move!:: Beads of sweat formed on Dynast's brow as he concentrated on making his move. ::Urgh! I have to find a way to win this war! I can't possibly let that stupid bastard win:: He thought about his opponent and a feeling of hatred boiled inside him. ::NO! I will not let him win! I'll never surrender! I am the most intelligent dark lord created by Shabranigdo! I've defeated far worst enemies. I can most definitely win!:: And then Dynast made his move on the battle field...  
  
He moved one of his chess pieces on the board. "HAH! Let's see you beat that!" Dynast crossed his arms, a smug smile on his face.  
  
Xellos moved one of his own chess pieces over the chessboard. And then...  
  
"Check mate."  
  
"WHAT?!" Dynast scanned the 'battle field' and saw that, indeed, he had lost. ::NO! HOW COULD THIS BE?!! HOW COULD I LOSE TO A LOWLY MAZOKU?!!:: "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" And he fell off his chair onto the cold tile floor.  
  
"Well, Dynast--"  
  
"Don't you say a word, Xellos," came Dynast's voice from the floor. He still couldn't believe he had lost.  
  
"Okay, then! I'll just leave. Ja ne!" And with that said, Xellos teleported away.  
  
::How...? How could I have lost? And to a lower mazoku, too. I'm supposed to be intelligent. I AM the most intelligent dark lord! That's my only purpose in life, to be smarter than everyone else...and I failed::  
  
As Dynast mourned over the lost of his game, his cell phone rang (Kyomi: Hehe...What? Like YOU never wondered what a dark lord would do if he/she had a cell phone?), playing 'Jingle Bells'. He slowly reached into his pocket and pulled out his blue and white cell phone. He clicked it on.  
  
"Hello?" Dynast asked softly.  
  
"Nyah, Nyah! LOSER!!" Then the speaker hung up.  
  
"XELLOS!!!!!!"  
  
~*A few days later*~  
  
"Ohayo, Sherra!" said Xellos, teleporting into the thrown room of Dynast's palace. "What did you want to ask me?"  
  
"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!!" Sherra ran up and shouted into Xellos's ear.  
  
"OW! Geez! Do you have to scream so loud?!" Xellos tried to clear his ears while glaring at Sherra.  
  
"What...did...you...do...to...Dynast-sama?" Sherra asked calmly. ::Uh oh:: Xellos thought. ::She's talking calmly. Not a good sign::  
  
"My, my, what ever do you mean? I didn't do anything to Dynast." Xellos gave Sherra his usual genki grin lll^_^lll.  
  
"So you're saying that you did NOTHING to Dynast-sama?"  
  
"Nope, nothing." Xellos saw Sherra's left eyelid twitch. He grinned. ::Three...two...::  
  
Sherra snapped. "YOU LIE!! DO YOU CALL THIS NOTHING??!!!!" She pointed over at Dynast's thrown. There sat Dynast...in a fetal position with his knees drawn up to his chest, rocking back and forth. His eyes were shaded by his hair, which was draping over his face. There were also many anime depression lines surrounding the ice lord. Xellos sweatdropped at the sight.  
  
"My, my, what happened to him?"  
  
"I DON'T KNOW!" Sherra wailed. "He's been like this for three days straight!! He hasn't said anything either! Although you could occasionally hear him muttering things about a 'meaningless life' or 'I WAS the most intelligent'. The keyword being 'WAS'! He prides himself in being smart! He never uses the word 'was' and 'intelligent' in the same sentence unless he's describing someone else! Oh, poor Dynast-sama...I wish I knew what had done this to him. I'll KILL whoever did this! I'll RIP out their hearts, and slice off their *blah, blah, blah*!"  
  
Xellos's sweatdrop grew bigger as Sherra's list of punishments grew longer. He had a vague idea of who had done this to Dynast. But it wasn't likely that he'd tell her, unless he was in the mood to get his head cut off.  
  
::...My purpose in life has been destroyed. And by a lowly mazoku. I am no longer the smartest dark lord OR mazoku...I no longer have a purpose to fulfill. I have no reason to live anymore...:: And then an idea hit the gloomy dark lord (Kyomi: *throws the word 'idea' at Dynast's head* Hehehe).  
  
"-AND THEN I'LL--*gasp* Dynast-sama is MOVING!" Sherra shrieked as she watched Dynast stand up from his spot on the thrown.  
  
"Wow...what a miracle," Xellos said sarcastically, turning his head to Dynast as well. They both watched as the dark lord stood up and teleported away.  
  
"AHHHHH!!!" Sherra screamed. "DYNAST-SAMA IS GONE!! XELLOS! GO AFTER HIM!!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It's not safe for Dynast-sama to walk around alone in his condition! Go find him! I'll go find Grou, Grau, and Norst!" Then Sherra raced off before Xellos could disagree.  
  
"*sigh*...Fine, I guess I'll go look for Dynast." And Xellos teleported after the grim dark lord.  
  
~*On the roof of a very tower of Dynast's Palace*~  
  
Careful not to slip on the icy roof, Dynast gazed at his surroundings, at the beautiful blankets of snow.  
  
"Even the snow has a purpose...to be beautiful," Dynast sighed sadly. He had decided what he would do. He had no purpose to live for, so why live at all? Dynast looked at the ground that was miles and miles below him. Yup, you guessed it. "I wonder if jumping off this tower would be enough to kill me." Dynast thought about this for a while more. "Only one way to find out. Good bye, cruel world." Dynast was ready to jump off when suddenly-  
  
"Whatcha doin', Dynast-sama?"  
  
"XELLOS?!" Dynast glared at the beast priest, whom had just teleported in and was currently standing right next to him. "Can't you just let me die in peace?!!"  
  
"Oh, come on, Dynast-sama!" Xellos grinned. "You weren't really going to jump off this extremely high building, were you?"  
  
"Yes, in a matter of fact, I was." And Dynast turned back to the snowy ground, poised to jump. "You killed my only purpose in life, so I'm going to die along with it."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I LOST A GAME OF CHESS TO YOU, A STUPID MAZOKU PRIEST!!" Dynast wailed as Xellos facefaulted, miraculously not slipping off the roof.  
  
"YOU MEAN THIS WHOLE THING IS OVER A STUPID GAME OF CHESS?!!"  
  
"It wasn't just any stupid game of chess. It was a stupid game of chess that I lost!!!"  
  
Xellos sweatdropped once again. "Dynast-sama...you have issues."  
  
"Yeah, but I won't have anymore once I die," Dynast stepped over to the slippery edge of the roof. "Now, I have an appointment with death. So if you'd excuse me--"  
  
"WAIT!!" Xellos desperately tried to stop the icy dark lord from jumping to his doom. What would everyone else say if they found out that he lead a powerful mazoku to commit suicide? The mazoku race needed powerful dark lords to fight against the ryuuzoku after all... ::Well, this is as good a time as any to spill the beans ^^;:: "Dynast-sama...I have a confession to make. I cheated."  
  
Dynast stopped in mid jump. "What?"  
  
"I cheated."  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"WOOHOOO!!!"  
  
Xellos sweatdropped as he watched Dynast dance around the ice covered roof. "W-Why are you so-so...happy?"  
  
"Because!" Dynast danced over to Xellos, whom was very disturbed. "If you hadn't cheated, I would have won!! That means I'm still the most intelligent dark lord! I have a purpose again! HAH!"  
  
"Okay.I don't mean to sound insulting, but you need help. Badly." Xellos sweatdropped for the.(Kyomi: Hmm.*thinks* You, know what? I lost count) I-lost-count-th time when he realized that Dynast wasn't listening at all.  
  
"Tra la la la-Oh,yes. Xellos, I forgot to say something...NYAH, NYAH! LOOOOOOOSER! AHAHAHAH!!" Dynast cackled evilly when suddenly, the building started shaking. Then he heard rumbling. He looked up to see a whole lot of snow (that was recently piled up on an even higher tower right besides them) rushing their way. O.O went Dynast and Xellos.  
  
"AAHHHH!" He screamed and started to panic. "AVA-AHHHHHH!" To make matters worse, Dynast slipped on the slippery roof. He reached to grab onto the closest thing nearby, which happened to be Xel's leg.  
  
"HEY! WHAT ARE-AHHHHHHHHH!!" Because Dynast was pulling on his leg, Xellos also slipped; thus, being dragged along with Dynast off the roof.  
  
"AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Those were probably the last words that they screamed while falling all the way down to the icy, snowy, and very solid ground.  
  
"I DON'T WANNA DIE ANYMORE!!"  
  
Okay.maybe THOSE were the last words Dynast cried before-  
  
SPLAT!  
  
~*Back to Sherra*~  
  
"I heard screaming this way!" Sherra lead the Grau, Grou, and Norst outside.  
  
"Where are they?" Norst asked as they reached the front door.  
  
"Out there!" Grau and Grou cried at once. "Lets go!" They cried in union, once again. Then they glared at each other. "STOP COPING ME!!" They turned their backs to one another, both huffing.  
  
Norst and Sherra sweatdropped before stepping outside to search for their missing master. All that greeted them was white snow.  
  
"So, where should we look first?" Norst turned to Sherra.  
  
"That way!" Sherra lead Norst on their search around the palace. Little did they know, the ones they were searching for were right in front of the door. Maybe it was the fact that Sherra and Norst was in such a rush that they didn't notice them. Or maybe it was the fact that Grau and Grou were too busy arguing that they didn't notice them, either. OR maybe it was the fact that Xellos and Dynast had fallen into two Xellos and Dynast shaped holes in the snow and the searchers just didn't see them.  
  
"Owww, my back," came a voice from the Dynast shaped hole. "I think I broke my back."  
  
Then another voice came from the Xellos shaped hole. "Wow, that's saying a lot, considering the fact that you don't have BONES to break. Well, at least we're alive! Sherra, Norst, Grau, and Grou should find us any minute now."  
  
~*30 minutes later*~  
  
The sounds of 'Dynast-sama! Where are you?!' and 'Come out, come out, wherever you are!' could still be heard. Needless to say, Dynast and Xellos were still stuck in their holes, both unable to move.  
  
"Xellos...Why are we still stuck here, in the snow?"  
  
"Because your minions are stupid and never think about looking into snow holes."  
  
"HOW DARE YOU CALL MY MINIONS STUPID, YOU STUPID PRIEST!"  
  
"*sigh* Hey, at least things can't get any worse!"  
  
"DON'T SAY THAT! WHEN YOU DO, THINGS ALWAYS DO--"  
  
*RUMBLE RUMBLE* *SPLAT!* The rest of the snow from the earlier avalanche came tumbling down into the little Xellos and Dynast shaped holes.  
  
"-get worse..." Dynast said through a mouthful of snow. "Xellos?"  
  
"Hai, Dynast-sama?"  
  
"I hate you."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
PurpleP: ^_^ Well? Very out of character, but...oh, well! How'd you like it?  
  
BlueJ: Ky-chan and I just thought about this one night. -_- She couldn't get to sleep, so she comes over and bothers me.  
  
PurpleP: If I can't sleep, NO ONE WILL!! BWAHAHA-haaaaa *falls unconscious* zzzzz...  
  
BlueJ: *hides tranquilizer gun* Hey, she needed sleep. I just helped speed up the process. ^_^ Welp, that's all for now! On your way out, please review! It'll make Ky-chan really happy if-I mean WHEN she wakes up. *waves* Ja ne! 


End file.
